


The Woman who was no Lady (Sherlock x Reader)

by WhereIPutTheOtherStuff



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: F/M, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12593964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff/pseuds/WhereIPutTheOtherStuff





	The Woman who was no Lady (Sherlock x Reader)

You lived in the basement of 221B Baker Street in London. After 6 months of living there, you had become friends with your neighbours who lived upstairs, consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, Dr John Watson and Mrs Hudson who owned the building. Sherlock Holmes’ abilities astounded and enthralled you, he was truly a master of his craft. Sometimes you liked to think that he also respected your work. You were a psychologist and you’d moved to London as your skills were needed there. Sometimes you felt that 221B needed you just as much, as the people who you lived with were all damaged in some way. But it was a two way street, you felt like you needed them just as much as they needed you.

You sat in your apartment reading a detective novel, one of your favourites genres at the moment. Then it dawned on you, some key information about a client the boys had in yesterday. You chuckled to yourself. It was right in front of Sherlock’s face but he didn’t see it. Placing the book on the table, you smooth down your long white dress which was covered in a floral print. Excitedly you walked up the stairs, they creaked with every step you took. You could hear Sherlock talking. Great that means that John is home too.

Opening the door you see the familiar dark curls and chiseled cheekbones of Sherlock sitting in his chair. “I was thinking about yesterdays client and something occurred to me…” Your words trailed off as a stranger turned around in John’s chair. It was a woman wearing a short black dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her face painted with red lipstick and thick mascara, her dark hair pinned up. You stared at her slightly in shock. You knew that clients did not sit in that chair. Who is she? Studying her again you whisper “dominatrix” a smile flickered on Sherlock’s face. You must have been correct. “Sorry Sherlock, I didn’t realise that you were with a client.” you said nonchalantly as you started to back into the doorway.  
“Come in we were only chatting. Besides we need someone to make the cups of tea. I’m parched.” said the woman with a smirk on her face. Sherlock did not know if her last sentence was meant to be a joke or not.

“(Y/N) this is Miss Irene Adler. Irene this is Miss (Y/F/N) (Y/L/N).” said Sherlock though he predominantly gazed at you.  
“Pleasure to meet you Irene.” you say to her, smiling politely. Irene looked at you intensely and then back to Sherlock as if you weren’t even standing there.  
“Oh Sherlock, I didn’t know that you had a mouse problem.” she said with a smirk on her face as her eyes darted to your direction. Her words took Sherlock by surprise and a look of confusion appeared on his face. She had only just met you but her words were cutting as if she was spitting them at you. Sherlock was about to interject in anger but there was a smile on your face that stopped him.  
“It’s alright, I can come back later. I didn’t realise that you were busy.” you say politely. It was clear that Irene did not want you there for some unknown reason.  
“Run along sweetheart.” she said, confirming your suspicions. Then something happened. Something that you least expected.

“No stay (Y/N). Please.” Sherlock said as he stared at you. Irene looks at him slightly in shock. Even you knew that it was rare for Sherlock to say the p word. You pulled a chair close to where they were sitting so the chairs would form a loose triangle. Your face looked strained as you sat down. Sherlock could tell that you were biting your tongue and trying your best to be polite.

“Well this is cosy.” Irene said sarcastically whilst leaning forward. As she spoke she placed a hand on Sherlock’s knee and it slowly crept up his thigh. Her plan was working until Sherlock kicked her hand away. His eyebrows furrowing into a frown. You sniggered a little as her plan didn’t work. There was a moment of awkward silence. You didn’t really know what to say.  
“Not sure why you are friends with this one Sherlock. A girl like this boring and plain. I mean look at her. Doesn’t even know how to hold a conversation.” Irene said looking at Sherlock as if you weren’t even there. He stared at you with a pained expression. Clearly you must not be the only one holding your tongue.

“Friends… Ah yes that reminds me I must text John to let him know that you have more information on yesterday’s client (Y/N). He’ll want to get home quicker.” Sherlock said whilst texting on his mobile.  
“I wouldn’t think it would be possible for her to have more information than you already know. When I see how your brilliant mind works.” Irene’s breathing became heavier as she spoke. “Well the things I would do to you. Sherlock you would be too breathless to speak.”  
You raised your eyebrows in disbelief. This must be the weirdest and most awkward conversation you have ever witnessed with someone you had just met.

Suddenly your mobile vibrates silently notifying you of a new text message. You read it discreetly. ‘It’s OK let her have it. - SH’ A smile grew on your face which was mirrored by Sherlocks who has noticed your change in expression. He must of been texting you not John. Now that you had permission, this conversation was going to be fun. The conversation up til now had been in her control. Maybe the power should go to somebody else for a change.

“What is the deal with your dress (Y/N)? They look like curtains.” said Irene, it was obvious that she wanted you to argue back.  
“Classic” you say in an unmoving voice.  
“What is?” Irene asks with a confused look on her face. You promptly answer whilst staring at her directly in the eye.  
“Classic. What you are wearing. The thick dark makeup on your eyes and the red lips. Specially designed to draw attention to them, instead of where you are lacking.”  
“How dare you!” she exclaims but you keep on talking.  
“Must have been easy for you to move out of your family home. Sad to see that Mummy and Daddy didn’t love you. Is that why you are wearing big girl clothes?”  
Irene flinched. You had obviously struck a nerve.  
“I knew from the second I saw you what your profession was and your conversation confirmed it. Though I never would have thought that you were into  _that_  kind of thing Sherlock.” you say whilst playfully shaking your head at him.  
Looking at him you could see a massive grin on his face. Sherlock was enjoying this. You picking apart a woman he could not read and deduce.

“I don’t have to listen to any more of this. Are you really going to let her talk to me like that? Sherlock, I thought you’d be more careful who you choose as your friends!” Irene growls as she stood up. Sherlock also stood and signalled for you to aswell. She was now boxed in and unable to move.

Sherlock stood looking at her as he spoke, with anger in his eyes. “Irene you couldn’t be more wrong. (Y/N) is one of the most intelligent people that I have ever met. Which is evident from the way that she picked you apart. She is never boring or plain because she makes the most interesting and eloquent conversations. She is intelligent but does not let it rule her head. A fault that I have myself. Her dress is beautiful not only the colours but how the fabric hugs her body. She is perfect.” a look of shock and realisation is etched on his face as he looks at you.

Irene pushes past you and storms out of 221B, slamming the door behind her. Sherlock is stood like a statue, staring into your eyes. “She is perfect.” he repeats. A hint of red fills his cheeks. You could also feel yourself blushing.   
“(Y/N) you are perfect.” Sherlock said smiling.


End file.
